Running for Vice President ~part 8
Welcome to the eighth part of RFVP as we continue the elimination once again. We are now almost to the merged. This part covers from 18 to the end of non-merged. There will now be more people to be eliminated. 1 last thing, some chapters may have clean or inappropriate versions so be careful on what you're reading. The final 20 will be the merged. RFVP parts (if you're a new secretary/fan) #Running for Vice President ~part 1 #Running for Vice President ~part 2 #Running for Vice President ~part 3 #Running for Vice President ~part 4 #Running for Vice President ~part 5 #Running for Vice President ~part 6 #Running for Vice President ~part 7 Chapter 18a: Advertising in Space: Planning Drumstick: Nice meeting you, Trowel! Trowel: You too, D-stick! Drumstick: And shhh!! Don't tell anyone, okay? Trowel: Sure! Your secret's safe with us (Him and Ruby) Drumstick: Thanks! Trowel: I need to go to host BFMT now! Bye! Drumstick, Toothpaste, Butterfly, Ghosty: BYE!! Trowel: *goes to a portal to BFMT* Meanwhile... Toothpaste: Whoa... Butterfly: What?! Toothpaste: I have a lot of comments for the contest O_O Drumstick: Cool! Toothpaste: And... I HAVE A CONTEST!! Pen: And what is the contest? Toothpaste: It's making an advertisement- Yellow Face: YYAAAAAAAAYYY!!!!! Toothpaste: In space!!!! YF:YAA- WHAT?! :O Everyone: :O Toothpaste: So yeah.... Create your own advertisement.... If 1 person has the best advertisement, we'll go up in SP@CE!!! Drumstick: I'm sooo posting about this on Goikybook! BTW, You can work together with a maximum no. of 4 people Ghosty: You only have 30 mins to make an advertisement... GO! Toothpaste: Thanks Ice Cream! (bttclr) and Colored Pencil (theACTUALBFDIfanevertoexist) C. Pencil: No prob! I. Cream: Your Welcome! Meanwhile, with the Yoylecakes... Pencil: OMG! Bubble, Ruby and Wheely! We so have to make an advertisement Book and Icy: What? Pencil: Maximum of 4, right? And there are 5 of us... Book: Oh... Fine... Come on Icy... Bubble: Oh! I got one... We can make everything out of Yoyleberries... Ruby: But they'll turn into metal and... We don't want that to happen to them... Pencil: Ruby's got a point... Let's think something else... Wheely: How 'bout- Wow! A pretty flower!! *goes to the flower* Oh! Sorry... That slipped my attention! Sorry!!!! Anyway, how 'bout iPad mini Pencil: No one created an ad like that here in Goiky... Ruby: But I found it in Youtube... Test Tube: *butts in* In Goiky, at about 5% of the people know the apple company. The same thing goes for Inanimate insanity island... Yellow Face: I already have mine... But I'll use it from BFMT! (credit to Satanchu) Bow: I wanna help too! YF: I do love your chair ads! So yeah you can! Bow: hmm... Oozing Team GB: There only lesser people in our team... TB: So what should we do? (I finished studying :3) GB: IDK... As a smart person, I can't think of an advertisement... With the hosts YF: Bow and I have an ad already Toothpaste: Okay, Bow and YF have an ad! Bow: So how do we get in space? YF: I don't *both get slingshot* Bow: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! YF: AAAHH!!! WHAT DA SCRIBBLES?! Toothpaste: Well... I guess there up there... Uh... Drumstick? Drumstick: *inlove eyes* Toothpaste: Are you okay? Drumstick: *shakes head* YES! YES!! I'm fine :"D Toothpaste: O-kay... Ghosty: *jealous face* Ruby: Oh! Burn... Pencil: What?! Ruby: N-n-nothing!! Pencil: Well.. Anyway, let's practice our advertisement! Ruby and Bubble: *wears human fingers* END! Chapter 18b: Advertising in Space: Ads time! Toothpaste:Wear your space helmet... YF: Why did you take us in space... Toothpaste: Oh... you know... for no reason... Bow: ? Wheely: Cool.. Stars :D Drumstick: 3... 2... 1... Let's watch Pencil, Wheely, Bubble and Ruby's ad... Each of us will score 20 for a total of 100 Toothpaste: Let's watch... (I'm feeling kinda lazy...) Drumstick: Seen it... 4/20 Butterfly: Hooray for Pianos! 18/20 Ghosty: ???... 15/20 Toothpaste: Well umm... 16/20 TOTAL: 53/100 Toothpaste: Next! Book and Icy: Tired of paper cuts when reading a book? Icy: Then buy our book coverer! One touch of this slip and it will be safe and not harm you from paper cuts! Book: Buy it now!! For only $1!! Drumstick: *puts book coverer to the Hunger Games BFDI book* I love it!! 20/20!! Toothpaste: Not much... but I'd say 10/20... Butterfly: BOOOOORING!!! 3/20 Ghosty: 13/20 cuz 13 is my favorite number... TOTAL: 46/100 Toothpaste: Marshmallow! You're next! Marshmallow: Feast your eyes on.... The candy ball! Oh! What's that? You think it's just a floating ball? Yes it is but look! With a drop of water and it will explode to sugary food and drinks!!! -KABOOOM!!!!- Butterfly: OMC (Oh My Candy!!!) I wuv candy!!!!!!!! 30/20!!!! Toothpaste: I despise Butterfly because she likes candy- Butterfly: -Does the "I'm gonna haunt you in your sleep" face- Toothpaste: I mean 17/20! Drumstick: Interesting... 14/20 Ghosty: I've never tasted that before so... 16/20... TOTAL: 77/100 Drumstick: Bow and Yellow Face... (even though they're on different teams...) Bow: Hi everyone! I'll show you something that can make you really cool... It's a chair! You can, like, sit on it or stand near it or even dance near it, too! It's super cool! It'll make you cool, too! So, yeah buy it now... We have limited stock!! Drumstick: Cool... I guess 19/20... Toothpaste: I want one! 20/20 Butterfly: *enjoying the candy ball* Oh! Umm... 15/20... Ghosty: If only I could sit down on that chair... 14/20... TOTAL: 68/100 (I kinda got lazy and made this chapter like crap) Drumstick: The best ad goes to.... Marshmallow! Toothpaste: It will be shown around the world :D Marshmallow: YAY!! Bow: Good job, Marshy! Marshmallow: Thanks! Bow: Have a chair! Marshmallow: Thanks again! Ghosty: Oozers, you guys are up for elimination... 2 people will be eliminated... Butterfly: Vote here! And have a candy!! Epilogue Drumstick: Probably wondering why Announcer is not hosting this show... Well- *Sees Toothpaste* *Drools Rainbow* Toothpaste: ????? END! Chapter 19a: Vs. Martians! Toothpaste: Due to budget cuts for the first time... We cannot make pics and also be able to live in space... Drumstick: Hey guys! Here I am in space... Toothpaste: Me too! Butterfly: Me 3! Ghosty: Me 4 :3 Drumstick: We're going to Mars right now! Icy: How? Pin: Cool! (I have a bad feeling about the Cake at Stake) Drumstick: We're gonna do cake at Stake YF: WHAT ABOUT THE PICTURE THING?! THE READERS REALLY WANT TO SEE MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!!! (Girl screaming sound effect) Needle: Sigh... I really hope we don't get eliminated... Pin: Yeah... Toothpaste: Let's start cake at stake! Cake at Stake in Mars :3 Woody: ahh... eahh... err... Drumstick: Don't worry! Mommy's got you... Everyone: O_O Drumstick: What? At least there's another person taking care of Woody... *winks at Teardrop* Teardrop: *thumbs up* Toothpaste: Since the readers can't wait for this chapter, we ended the voting early without breaking the record... Ghosty: Well... Let's get on to the likes first! Pin, TB and Yin are the ones who have likes... Pin: That's good to know... Butterfly: Pin and TB only got 3 likes each so that means... Yin: Yay! I won! Leafy: Great job, Yin! Pin: How many likes did she receive? Toothpaste: 11... Pin: :O Wow... Yin: *spins wheel* Choose someone to be safe together with you... Whoa! Toothpaste: I guess... You can choose someone to be safe right away... 1 person only... Yin: This is gonna be difficult cuz I want all of you to be safe... Ghosty: We're wasting time here come on! Yin: Well... Pin is a good leader... And my name rhymes with her name ~fun fact Pin: *gasp* Yin: So I guess I should make her safe! (Blame my brother... I can't choose okay...) Pin: Thanks Yin! Yin: You're welcome! Drumstick: Dislikes time! The cake's an astro juice that I made!... The Yoylecakes are safe so I'll pass them my astro juice! Bubble: *drinks* Yum! Pencil: Delicious! Ruby: I love it! Drumstick: :D Toothpaste: Yin and Pin are safe right away! Yin: *drinks* Delicious! Pin: Yum! Butterfly: So as Microphone, Lightbulb, TB and Pickle with 0 dislikes TB: Yay! Lightbulb: Woo hoo! Microphone: I'm glad... Pickle: I hope Taco gets eliminated... Taco: *british accent* Do not underestimate me! Pickle: Talk to the hand! Drumstick: With a dislike each are GB, Yellow Face, Woody, Fan and Balloon! Fan: Phew! And this astro juice is so sweet! Balloon: Close call... Love this drink! Woody: Ahh... :D Ehh... :D Yellow Face: FINALLY!! AND I LOVE THIS DRINK SO MUCH!!!! GB: My chances of being a VP went from 45.222% to 46.004% and this drink is 100% delicious! Drumstick: Wow... They love my drink... Toothpaste: *accidentally touches Drumstick's hand* Drumstick: *faints* Ghosty: I GOT IT!! *drinks goes through him* Oh... Toothpaste: Nope I got 'em... Anyway, Knife, Needle and Taco... 2 of you will be eliminated... 1 person has originally have the record of dislikes and that would have been Pin with 23 dislikes.... But we'll not record that Dislike... Pin: I'm glad I was safe thanks to you Yin... Yin: I should have chosen all of you... Pin: Yeah... Butterfly: Knife is safe.... with 2 dislikes... Pickle: YES! Ghosty: Needle will be placed in 32nd and Taco in 31st! (Both gets teleported to the TLC 2) Thefreesmarter: HOORAY!!! WE'VE REACHED THE HALFWAY MARK (60/2 = 30 Math FTW) Drumstick: Ohhh.... What happened? Toothpaste: You fainted... You okay? Drumstick: Y-yeah... I guess... Ghosty: *extra jealous face* Drumstick: Well... The contest is to defeat those martians Yin: WHAT?! Marvin the Martian: (watch the looney tunes) Kill 'em!! Toothpaste: Whoever gets killed will be eliminated... Ghosty: 7 people will be eliminated... Chapter 19b: Vs. Martians! part 2 Pencil: Oh... My.... Lead... Pen: Whoa... Pencil: *hugs Pen* I'm scared! Pen: Don't worry... Bubble: Awwwww!!! Ruby: You can say that again... Bubble: No thanks... Icy: Oh my freezer!!! Pin: Well... Let's kick some Martian butt! Everyone: YEAH!!! Gelatin: *shoots lava syringes to 34 martians* 34 Martians: *dies* A Martian: (My random moment) *vomits rainbow acid* Pencil: Eek! SLOW MO. Pen: I'll save you *dies* *gets recovered in the TLC 2* (30th) Pencil: *surprised face* NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Bubble: Oh noio! Gelatin: I'll save thee! *throws syringe* Bubble: My heroio! Oh noio again! Look behoind yoiou!! Gelatin: *looks behind* *does the Bubble accent* Oh noio- *dies* (29th) GB: So far so- *dies* (28th) Pin: Oh no my asst team leader!! Oh gees! It's Marvin! Marvin: Shut up and die... Knife: I'll handle this... *sacrifices* Pin: NOOO!!! KNIFE!!! DON'T!!! Knife: Hey you! Don't touch her! Pin: :O Present Computery: *pauses the show* (Credit to THE BEST FAN OF BFDI(A)!!!) Trowel: HEY! I was watching the dramatic scene here!! (Credit to Satanchu) GT: Yeah! Me too!!! (Credit to SuperCDland/EpicCDland) Computery: I don't wanna see that part... Cuz I don't like shipping them... Pin: I do not have any affections for Knife!!! He's juust my alliance member whom I think that he's not a jerk... Computery: YOU SEE!!! Pin: I like Knife as a friend!!! Trowel: Just stop denying it... GT: Nope... She's not lying... Pin: Just watch the whole chapter... Computery: Fine!... Back to the dramatic scene(s) Knife: *kicks Marvin's head* Stupid freak! Marvin: This earthling's object is starting to piss me off... *shoots a laser gun at him* Knife: Aw, crap... *dies* (27th) Pin: NOOO!! D: Microphone: Oh my speakers *gets killed by the rainbow acid* (26th) Marshmallow: *gets bitten by a Martian* Bow: *gasp!* MARSHMALLOW!!! Marshmallow: Bow!! Just remember we're in an appliance... Bow: An alliance?... I thought it was applian- Marshmallow: Byyyyyyeee!!! *dies* (25th) Bow: Nooo!!! You're too sweet to die!... YOU!!!! WILL DIE!!! *kills the Martian that ate Marshy* Test Tube: Wow... That molecular structure of the acid.... It can kill a human with 1 touch of it... Martians would just bite its prey and- Book: Test Tube, no offence, but we don't care... TT: :( YF: OH DEAR DOODLES *gets killed by the rainbow acid* (24th) Pickle: So far so- *dies by the laser gun* (23rd) Bubble: Oh noio! Pin! Loiok out!! Pin: Huh? EEK!!! *dies by the acid* (22nd) ~THERE!!!!! SHE'S ELIMINATED!!!! YOU HAPPY NOW?!?!! Ssbob90?!?!?!!~ Bubble: Oh noio!! Toothpaste: Wow... 21 contestants left... Cool! Drumstick: Well... Let's go back to Earth!!! (Teleports back to Earth) Ghosty: We just need 1 more contestant to be eliminated! Bubble: What foior? Ghosty: If 1 more contestant gets eliminated, we'll now have no teams! Book: Awww... Toothpaste: We're gonna start the next episode after RFVP (info) has been updated! So.. Yeah! Chapter 20: Halloween!: Nosebleeding Japanese! Toothpaste: Hey guys! Drumstick: We're going to celebrate Ghosty's advance birthday Ghosty: Cuz my birthday is on November 1! Butterfly: Which we celebrated too fast! Bubble: So whoit is the challenge? Drumstick: Well... It's a trick or treat contest! (Thanks ElementalRaccoon!) Pencil: So where should we start the contest? Ghosty: In Snowy Acres! Butterfly: At 雪の降る町 (Yukinofuru machi/Snowy Town) Everyone: O.O Butterfly: 何？私は日本語を話す方法を知っている... (What? I know how to speak Japanese...) ~I love Japanese... I just use Google Translate... Butterfly: Let's just go... 行こう！(Let's go!) Ghosty: Uhh.... 良し！(Okeydokey) A few hours later... (Nighttime already!) Butterfly: Welcome to... Snowy Town! A.K.A, 雪の降る町 てるてる坊主 (Teru teru bozu/shine shine monk): こんにちは、この町の訪問者！雪の町へようこそ！(Hello, visitors of this town! Welcome to Snowy Town!) Book: I am a Japanese-English book so... You can just read me... てるてる坊主: あなたは歯磨き粉、太鼓のばち、蝶とゴーストでなければなりません... (You must be Toothpaste, Drumstick, Butterfly and Ghosty...) ~He understands english Butterfly: We're gonna do a contest here... :D てるてる坊主: (Oh, sure!) ああ、確かに！ Butterfly: ありがとう！(Thank you!) Drumstick: Okay... *reads Book* He said we can... Toothpaste: okay... Ready? Set? GO!!!! Pencil: Umm... err... または- Ruby: またはトリック治療 ！(Trick or treat!) キノコ: Oh! Yes! okay! I heard you guys are from Peace Land... Then I guess you speak English! Have these candies! *gives 1000 candies* Ruby: ありがとうございます！！！ キノコ: You're very welcome! *closes door* Icy: Since when did you know how to speak Japanese? Ruby: Well.. Remember in 5c when I told you guys I didn't go to Gem School? Book: You did... Ruby: I did and I learned a bit of Japanese... Bubble: Whoa... Oozing team: Woody, Fan and Lightbulb Lightbulb: There are only 6 of us left... Let's just knock on this door *knocks* Woody: Trick or Treat! 祖母: 心からの謝罪！私は英語を理解していない... (My sincere apologies! I don't understand English...) あなたはキャンディーをしたい場合はしかし、私はあなたを与えるだろう... (But If you want candies then I'll give you...) (Gets 10000 candies) In a few hours Toothpaste: Okay! Let's way the candies Oozers first! Weight: 313.056 lbs Toothpaste: Now how 'bout the Yoylecakes? Weight: 313.05'5' lbs Drumstick: OH!!! So close!!! But so far... Oozers, you won! Oozers: YAY!!!! Drumstick: The Oozing team will vote for the contestant to be eliminated... The next day at Peaceland Drumstick: We've got all the votes by the Oozers! Now time for the cake! It's a candy! Paper: O-kay... Butterfly: Everyone except Wheely and Paper are safe! Ghosty: One of you got 1 and the other got 5... Paper you're eliminated... Paper: Wh- WHAT?! *gets teleported* Bubble: Wait... If Paper's eliminated, does that mean that- Butterfly: Yes! You guys are.... TEH... FINAL.... 20!!!! Everyone: WHOOOOOOO!!!!!! YAY!!!!! AWESOME!!!! PARTAY!!!! Ghosty: Also, RFVP ~part 9 will be coming soon! END!